Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that counts the number of executions of specific processing, such as: the number of executions of a printing process of one page; the number of executions of the printing process of one paper sheet; the number of executions of a color printing process of one paper sheet; the number of executions of a copying process of one paper sheet; and the number of executions of a scanning process of one paper sheet, so as to execute charge and execution restriction of processing.